


These Teen Hearts

by egobang



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egobang/pseuds/egobang
Summary: Someone's been leaving Arin notes in his locker. /Love notes/.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dang, I mostly write ryden/bandom shit, but I couldn't help myself. I hope y'all like this, and I didn't ruin your day or something.

“Well, okay, get _this_.”

 

Arin was waving his hands around aimlessly, a hazard to any passersby. There were a lot of people walking around Arin’s table, what with lunch having just started and all. Every freshman was trying to get to their tables before someone snatched their seat. (Pft, freshmen. Sure, Arin was one of them just last year, but he’s _totally_ gotten more mature and stuff).

 

From across the circular table, Ross rolled his eyes. He was picking at an apple in boredom. “Is this another one of your stupid fantasies?”

 

Arin furrowed his brows, okay, his fantasies were _not_ stupid, they were _hopeful_. They were creative. What did Ross know, anyway, apart from being a nuisance at every chance he got? Honestly, if Arin wasn’t a nice guy, he’d call Immigration Services and get Ross deported.

 

He wouldn’t. But he could.

 

“No,” Arin started slowly, a scowl on his face. “Someone’s been leaving notes in my locker.”

 

Suzy perked up from besides him, a wide smile on her face. “What, like, love notes?” she asked, leaning forward just a little bit. See, at least someone understood him, even if Suzy was a hopeless romantic who was probably more excited than Arin for this whole ordeal.

 

“Kind of. Here, take a look for yourselves,” Arin shrugged, reaching into his bag to pull up the two notes he got so far - both of them ripped out from a notebook in messy scrawl. At first, Arin thought someone got the wrong locker by mistake. They were a little vague.

 

Suzy reached for both of them, slapping away Ross’ hand when he tried to grab them. She stayed silent for a minute as she read them.

 

“’I’ll be your Mario if you be my Peach?’” Suzy read out, squinting slightly. She looked up just as Arin shrugged. “That’s ridiculous.”

 

Ross was hunched over, laughing, as he took the other one from Suzy. He cleared his throat, laughing once before reading it out. “’Works with Luigi and Daisy too’ with no punctuation. Wow, dude.”

 

Arin furrowed his brows again, seriously, Ross, and took the papers from both of them, keeping them safe in his backpack. Suzy slapped Ross’ arm, turning to smile sweetly at Arin. “I think it’s romantic!” she exclaimed, nodding to herself. “Finally you’ve got yourself a girlfriend.”

 

At this, Arin had to roll his eyes. “No, man, why would it be a girl? He obviously compared himself to the male character and me to a -”

 

“A girl!” Ross laughed quickly, and Arin fought back the urge to throw his yoghurt at him. Idly he wondered what the Immigration Office’s number was. Kidding, he was a kind person. Nonetheless, he didn’t like being interrupted.

 

Arin opened his yoghurt grumpily, a small metal spoon in his hand. He pointed it seriously at Ross.

 

"Yes," he stated seriously, "I take it as a compliment. Girls are pretty. Guys aren't. Look at you, and then look at Suzy." His eyebrows raised up as a final point and he started to eat his yoghurt. He heard Suzy laugh, and that was nice, he liked making people laugh, even if it was one of his best friends.

 

"Whatever," Ross rolled his eyes. "Who do you think it is, then, eh?"

 

Arin swallowed his spoonful of yoghurt. He squinted. "I think I have an idea."

 

*

 

"He's a senior," Suzy said more than asked as she waited for Arin to get books out of his locker. This had been the fourth time she repeated herself, and now he was beginning to get a little annoyed. Yeah, he was a senior. What did it matter? Someone finally liked him! It was great! He rolled his eyes and pulled his heavy backpack out of the locker, finally done.

 

Slipping it over his shoulder, he replied, "Yes. Yeah. Fucking sue me. I'm not the one hitting on him, geeze." He started walking slowly away from his locker. He didn't want to cause a scene, but, if in Rome...

 

Suzy folded her arms across her chest, clicking her tongue and sighing in disappointment at her friend as she walked alongside him. So what! God, Arin wanted to scream. He'd pretty much ran out of patience by now - what did Suzy even know about relationships, anyway? She wasn't in one! Arin could barely remember the last time she even talked about having a crush. Obviously, though, she was a complete expert on this kind of stuff, considering the way she raised her glassy eyes to Arin's face. "Look," she started slowly. "I just want the best for you. What kind of - _disgusting_ senior would date a sophomoric? It's creepy!"

 

"It's not creepy, it's - it's freakin' flattering. You don't know anything about him!" Practically yelling now, his backpack dropped behind him, loose papers flying out everywhere. Dammit. He knew he should have gotten a binder, or at least recycled. Huh, yeah, recycling was kind of important.

 

"Just, let's go. I just want to stop arguing."

 

Still infuriated, Arin turned around to pick up his books to quit embarrassing himself. _Luckily_ , luckily, luckily for him, the aforementioned 'disgusting senior' was bent down in front of him, already picking up leaflets and journals. Behind Arin, Suzy widened her eyes.

 

Arin cleared his throat too loudly, his eyes positioned downwards to the fluffy-haired boy. "Um," he muttered, mouth dry. His tongue had suddenly gone numb, huh, wonder why. "Hi, Daniel."

 

With a sweet smile, the senior - Daniel or Dan or Danny or whatever - raised his arm to offer the abandoned papers to Arin. "Hi, sorry. Pretty wicked way to be clumsy, huh?" He laughed, making the sophomore's insides practically melt. Oh, his _voice_.

 

"I guess," Arin frowned, taking the papers. He didn't mind what they were, just kept staring at the guy below him. (On his knees, nonetheless, come on, no teenage boy would pass the opportunity to make that joke). He wondered if Dan thought of him as clumsy. He wasn't that dysfunctional, was he? "Thanks."

 

Dan stood up, still smiling, scratching the back of his head. His eyes shot to Suzy's for a split second. "So what class are you headed to now?" he asked.

 

Arin raised an eyebrow. "It's seventh period. We're done."

 

Presumably, Dan was trying to pass it off cool when he laughed again. Maybe he was special, like, in the head.

 

From his pretty astonishing peripheral vision, Arin could see a piece of paper still in Dan's hand. He eyed it carefully before nodding at it. "Is that, um, mine?"

 

It took Dan a solid three seconds to stop smiling. It was creepy, a little, alright, Suzy was right. He muttered something, then shook his head quickly. Smile? Returned to his face. Creepy. Okay, yeah.

 

"What, this? Nope, just trash." He tossed it behind him, though it pathetically fluttered to the ground. Arin looked at it for a second before taking a deep breath in. This wasn't an experience he found too important, plus, he was running late for him and Suzy and Ross' milkshake meetup. Although, Suzy was with him, and it would have been funny to see Ross' face while he waited all alone.

 

Anyway, Arin took a deep breath or whatever and quickly said, "Let me pick that up. It's irresponsible to not recycle. Plus, the janitor's job is hard enough with the boy's toilets." So, he leaned down to pick it up, and when he turned it over, he was more than a little bit surprised.

 

"No, you don't have to -"

 

_Or Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, right_

 

And Arin grinned up at the now-frowning boy, and stepped forward, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

 

"They just divorced, but okay."


End file.
